


Who Ordered This?

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actor!/kuroo, Barista!Hinata, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: “You’re making it a lot harder to find ways to disguise myself,” and admittedly, Kuroo did want to see himself with blue, manageable hair.“Are you really that famous that you need to disguise yourself?” Hinata asked with a tilt of his head.Kuroo narrowed his eyes at Hinata, and reached across the table to pinch at Hinata’s cheeks, “I can’t tell if you’re being cheeky or just oblivious.”“Ow! Ow! Kuroo-san! Let go! I wasn’t trying to be mean!”





	

Kuroo strolled into the small coffee shop, looking as natural and unsuspicious as he could while making sure his sunglasses and beanie were covering him decently enough. “Just a black coffee,” he ordered.

“Sure thing! Any sugar or cream?” Hinata smiled brightly at him as he poured the drink.

“Nah, just black is fine.” Kuroo may have been sweating underneath his beanie and black jacket, whether it was from the heat or Kuroo’s anxious need to try and hightail it out of the coffee shop and back into his car as soon as possible, he wasn’t sure.

“That’ll be one dollar and twenty five cents, please,” Hinata said, holding out the cup for him.

Kuroo paid the boy and took the cup, turning around with a sigh of relief. Maybe his disguise was better than he thought it was.

“Have a nice day, sir!” Hinata called with a wave and another bright smile.

“Y-yeah, thanks. You too,” Kuroo said over his shoulder.

* * *

Feeling a bit more confident this time around as Kuroo walked into the cafe, he was glad to note that he was, thankfully, not drenched in his own sweat again. Unfortunately, being less nervous also made him less observant as he stepped in a small puddle of spilt coffee just as he reached the counter, and fell forward, barely being able to catch himself. He heard a small clink on the ground and realized only after the small cashier had gotten a good look at his face, that his glasses had dropped to the ground. He scrambled to pick them up and stand up straight, hissing out a strained, “How much did you see?” to the boy.  

Hinata jumped slightly at the tone of voice, eyes going wide. “I- what do you mean?”

“My face,” Kuroo continued to hiss-whisper, “How much of my face did you see?”

“Um- m-most of it. It's a nice face, so I don't understand- I mean- was their something I shouldn't have- I'm really sorry!” He wasn't exactly sure what he was sorry for, other than that he hadn't gotten to cleaning the coffee before the other slipped in it, but he always got nervous about upset customers. Especially since this one towered over him.

“Wait, do you _not_ recognize me?” Kuroo asked dumbfounded.

Hinata shrunk back a bit. “Do we know each other? I'm sorry! I'm usually good with faces.”

Kuroo could only stare at the boy in shock. He wasn’t sure whether to be offended or relieved. Given how terrified the boy looked, he decided not to torment him too much more. “W-well, if you don’t recognize me then that’s fine. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I'm really sorry. Where do we know each other from?”

“No, don’t worry, we don’t know each other,” Kuroo tried to reassure.

Hinata’s brows furrowed in confusion, but he decided not to pursue it. “So, um, what can I get you today, sir?”

“Black coffee, like last time.”

Hinata nodded and quickly poured the drink, handing it to Kuroo. “One twenty five please,” He said, offering a small smile.

Kuroo paid and thanked the boy, “Oh, and - uh - can you forget this happened?”

“Probably not, but I can pretend to forget to make things less awkward if you come here again,” He said, getting out a mop to clean up the spilled coffee.

“I guess that works for me,” Kuroo said. “You sure you don’t recognize me, Chibi-chan?”

Hinata looked affronted by the nickname. “I'm Hinata Shouyou. Not Chibi-chan,” He corrected with a huff and a slight pout on his lips.

“I don’t know,” Kuroo grinned, “I think Chibi-chan fits you.”

“I'm glad I don't remember you then. You're mean,” Hinata told him.

“I doubt we’ve ever met before. If you don’t know me then you don’t know me. It’s fine, Chibi-chan.”

“You're not going to stop calling me that, are you?”

“Nope,” Kuroo laughed. He gave Hinata’s hair a ruffle as he walked past him towards the exit, “See ya next time.”

Hinata tried to fix his hair as if it hadn't been messy already, and stared after Kuroo, trying to figure out why he should know him.

* * *

“Heya, Chibi-chan,” Kuroo greeted as he approached the counter.

“Do I get to know your name, or do I have to make up a nickname too? Also, black coffee again?”

Kuroo considered telling Hinata his full name, but wasn’t dumb enough to think that just because Hinata didn’t recognize his face, didn’t mean he wouldn’t recognize his name. “Kuroo, and yeah, black coffee.”

“One twenty five, Kuroo-san,” Hinata said with a sunny smile.

“Thanks,” Kuroo smiled back, giving Hinata’s hair another ruffle. “Y’know you’re pretty cute Chibi-chan. Don’t you think you’re a little too young to be working though?”

“I'm in college,” Hinata said with a faint pink color dusting his cheeks. “So I wouldn't say that.”

Kuroo paused in his messing up of Hinata’s hair, “Really? You look fifteen at most,” Kuroo said in disbelief.

“Nineteen,” Hinata corrected, ducking out from under Kuroo’s hand.

“Wow. You’re only two years younger than me.”

“You don't have to sound so surprised.”

“Yes I do,” Kuroo argued, “You’re the size of small teenager.”

Hinata pouted at him. “Well I can't really help that.”

“I guess...” It really mostly astounded Kuroo that someone older than fourteen had never seen his face before. Did Hinata not watch TV or something?

“I'm not even _that_ short. You're just tall.”

“You’re pretty short, Chibi-chan. I am pretty tall though. It’s a gift,” Kuroo grinned.

“Bet you twenty bucks I can make myself taller without standing on anything.”

“Hoho? I’ll take that bet.” Kuroo was more curious than he was aiming to gain twenty dollars.

Hinata walked around the counter so that he wouldn't accidentally knock anything over and then jumped, clearing several inches above Kuroo’s head and landing smoothly on his feet.

Kuroo ooh’d in amazement and even applauded Hinata. “That was awesome!” He ruffled Hinata’s hair and handed him twenty dollars, “Here, you earned it.”

Hinata might have felt bad about taking the twenty dollars if Kuroo weren't still calling him Chibi-chan. So instead he took it with a grin. “Thank you. It's not a talent that gets much use outside of volleyball, but it seems it has a few other uses.”

“Ever try basketball? I think that’d work just as well.”

“Basketball never really caught my attention, but you might be right.”

“You could also try the circus,” Kuroo teased, “The Amazing Little Spring Boy.”

“And give up the glamorous life of a barista?” Hinata asked with mock horror.

“I think you’ll live,” Kuroo laughed.

“Unless I end up part of a circus accident.”

“Never go into trapeze and tightrope walking. You might scare yourself into that accident.”

“I think they put nets under those. I'm more worried about getting eaten by a lion or something.”

“Yeah. A little guy like you, you’d probably be a light snack for the lions,” Kuroo chuckled.

“Then I guess they’ll just eat you next.”

“Oho?” Kuroo smirked, “Are we going to the circus together? I didn’t know it was a date.”

Hinata blushed bright red. “If we’re both getting eaten by lions that's not a very good date.” He managed after a bit of stuttering and a few unfinished sentences.

“Then it can be like the fifth date or something. Start off with something safer.” Kuroo was greatly enjoying the quickly darkening shades of red growing on Hinata’s face. Naturally that meant he just _had_ to tease even more and he _had_ already admitted to thinking Hinata was cute. “What do you think about a coffee date?”

Hinata’s eyes got wider and he was pretty sure all of his face and his ears were probably red by now. “Are you asking me out, Kuroo-san?”

“Was I not being obvious enough?” Kuroo gaped.

It took a few tries to get sound to leave him, but Hinata managed an answer. “Well, I don’t really like coffee, so maybe something else for our first date.”

Kuroo pointedly looked down at the cup in his hand, then at the building around and looked back at Hinata with a raised brow.

“I work in a coffee shop so that I won’t spend all of my paycheck here. I might blow it on a few shirts or something if I worked at the clothing store down the street,” He explained.

“Oh, smart. I apparently didn’t give you enough credit. That’s kind of a waste on an employee discount though.”

“It’s only a five percent discount, so I’m not wasting much.”

“Still a discount,” Kuroo pointed out but decided to let the subject drop, “So, that was a yes to a date?”

“Yes to a date, no to coffee.” Hinata nodded.

“Yes!” Kuroo cheered excitedly but kept his volume low. Kuroo pulled out his phone and opened up his calendar. He knew he had a free day somewhere in the week, “What time do you get off on…. Friday?”

“I have Friday off, and my classes are all in the morning. So, I could meet you somewhere, or you could pick me up?” The blush was coming back to his face despite his best efforts to keep it at bay.

Kuroo almost instinctively said that he’d be happy to pick Hinata up, and then thought better of it. Driving to and waiting at a crowded university would be the worst idea, even with his disguise. “Where do you wanna meet? Hopefully somewhere not crowded?”

“Not a people person?” Hinata asked. “We could see a movie.”

“Not too much. You look like you are though.”

“I wouldn’t work customer service if I didn’t like people.”

“Some people still do even if they don’t like people.” Kuroo thought specifically of his childhood friend, Kenma, who spent a few months working at an electronics store to get discounts on new game releases even though he hated talking to people when he didn’t have to.

“Yeah, but that’s not as much fun.” Hinata smiled at him.

“No, it’s usually not,” Kuroo chuckled. “As fun as it would be to continue making you turn every other shade of red. I gotta go. See you Friday?” Kuroo was already a few minutes behind and was most likely going to be late for work. His agent was not going to be happy.

“At the movie theater? You never said yes or no to that.”

“Oh yeah, right. Yes, movie theatre. You can pick the movie and time.” Kuroo opened up a new contact page and handed it to Hinata. He was already going to be late, a few extra minutes to make sure he could actually call his date wouldn’t hurt. Probably.

“Do you like superhero movies?” Hinata asked with a grin as he put his contact information into Kuroo’s phone.

“I’m always up for guns and explosions,” which was ironic, considering he was late to his job involving exactly that.

“I’m more into the comics, but reading comic books sounds a lot less date like, and it’s still fun to see the action brought to life.” Hinata was practically vibrating with excitement as he handed the phone back.

“Well, whatever you pick, I’m good with whatever,” Kuroo sent Hinata a text to give him his number and just before he turned to leave he added a very important, “But no horror. They’re never made well.”

“Are you scared of horror movies, Kuroo-san?” Hinata asked, even though he was no better.

“Not really. Used to be, but after you see two you’ve seen them all. Now they’re so predictable they’re just boring.”

“Don’t tell my friend Noya that. He loves them.”

“I’ll remember that if I ever meet him.” Kuroo turned towards the exit and gave a wave with his phone, “See ya Friday.”

* * *

“Kuroo-san!” Hinata happily bounced over to him, holding up two tickets.

Kuroo stared down at the ticket Hinata that had _bought for_ _him._ “Welp, looks like I’m buying dinner.”

“Dinner? So, we shouldn’t get popcorn then?”

“Depends on how much you can put away. I probably eat about as much as that lion we talked about.”

“Then I’ll get popcorn.” Hinata said, walking over to one of the snack counters.

Kuroo followed only to tell Hinata that he was going to find seats. At the theatre Kuroo was a lot more conscious of how disguised he needed to be. He’d pulled the beanie on so tight he was almost sure it fixed his permanent bed head problem. He texted Hinata that he was getting a seat near the top of the theater.

Kuroo honestly couldn’t wait for Hinata to see the movie, specifically twenty minutes into the movie. It had been a few days since he’d told him what he wanted to see, and Kuroo was still laughing at the irony.

“Wow, you weren’t kidding when you said we were sitting in the back. I don’t mind though. Best view of the screen.” Hinata said, handing a drink to Kuroo and sitting down next to him.

“Yup.” Kuroo grinned. He waited until the lights in the theater dimmed to take off his sunglasses, positive that the only person who would be able to see his face in the darkness was Hinata.

Hinata focused on the movie, giving it his undivided attention until a familiar face popped up and his jaw dropped. “Kuroo-san . . .”

Kuroo had been inwardly snickering for at least the last few minutes but when Hinata barely whispered his name with his jaw practically hitting his lap, it took all Kuroo had within him not to burst out laughing. He managed to contain himself to a muffled cough that an explosion thankfully covered. “Yes?” He said after gaining some semblance of control.

Hinata turned wide eyes on him. “You're in the movie.”

“Oh yeah, you didn’t know?” Kuroo grinned less than innocently.

“You- that's why you keep wearing sunglasses inside. And why you thought I should know who you were!” Hinata whisper shouted, arms flailing a bit.

Kuroo wrapped a firm arm around Hinata, mostly to keep him from drawing any attention. “Yup. You should keep it down though, you can freak out about it later when people can’t hear you.”

“B-but- you could have _warned_ me if you didn't want me to freak out!”

Kuroo had to place his hand over Hinata’s mouth to keep him from whisper shouting anymore, not that it mattered too much with the loud fight scene playing on the screen. “It’s so much more fun this way. Not the shout whispering part, but your jaw dropping to your lap was the best thing I’d seen in months. ”

Hinata tried to respond, but he was muffled by Kuroo’s hand so he licked that to try to get him to let go of his face.

“Hah, nice try. That never works on me.” Kuroo was still merciful  enough to lift his hand slightly to cup over Hinata’s mouth instead of cover it.

“I can’t believe- you should have told me!”

“I’m telling you now.” Kuroo angled Hinata’s face back to the screen, “And you’re missing how cool I am.”

“You aren't telling me, I'm looking at it myself.” Hinata mumbled, but tried to watch the movie with out spending the entire time glancing at Kuroo.

“This is my way of telling you,” Kuroo chuckled.

“I picked the movie.” Hinata reminded him.

“There’s like two action movies out right now,” Kuroo pointed out.

“Well maybe I could have picked a romantic movie for a date.” Hinata huffed.

“You’d be bored out of your mind.”

“You don’t know that. Maybe I like romantic movies.”

Kuroo looked down at him with a raised brow.

“Okay, I don’t. But I _could have.”_

Kuroo sighed and let Hinata have the last word, at least for now. They _were_ still in a movie theater.

* * *

“That was so cool! You were all _boom!_ and they were all _ahh!_ and you really looked evil!” Hinata waved his arms around as he talked, bouncing along beside Kuroo as they left the theater.

Kuroo didn’t think he’d ever heard anyone talk with as many onomatopoeias as Hinata. It was amazingly entertaining, even if he only understood half of what Hinata said. “Thanks, it’s what I was aiming for.”

“I had to resist the urge to try to push you out of your chair when your character was taunting the hero though.” Hinata told him.

“I’m taking that as compliment,” Kuroo said with a nod and a grin. “So, where do you wanna eat?”

“There’s a Thai place down the street?”

Kuroo looked down at Hinata skeptically, not that he could really see it under his sunglasses. “I’m up for it, but do you think you can handle the spice?”

“Of course I can!” Although, he did tend to avoid the spicier parts of the menu.

Kuroo was still skeptical but easily agreed.

Hinata lead the way, still talking excitedly about the movie until they reached the counter and he finally paused to make his order.

Kuroo, like the first time he’d entered the coffee shop Hinata worked at, grew stiff and pulled his hat down as low on his head as possible to conceal his hair and face. He took Hinata’s hand and shoved more money than was probably necessary into it, telling Hinata to surprise him and pay with that before retreating to find a table.

Hinata made their orders and walked over to the table with a tray full of food. “I think you draw more attention dressed like that than if you just went out as a movie star. Most people don't wear sunglasses inside. Especially after the sun starts to set.”

“Yeah, but people won’t flock me if I look like this. They’ll just think I’m weird or a creep,” Which wasn’t something Kuroo minded too much.

“I’m pretty sure that’s the vibe you gave off in the movie, so I think that might give you away more.”

“The disguise has worked so far. I’m counting on it working as long as I don’t make direct contact with anyone else other than you I should be fine,” Kuroo countered. He decided not to mention the fact that Hinata was the only person he’d really had any direct interaction with dressed the way he was.

“Are you sure? Because now that I’ve seen something you’re in, I feel like I could recognize you.”

Kuroo frowned deeply. He rubbed his chin in what appeared to be deep contemplation for a few minutes before snapping his fingers, “How do you think I’d look with blue hair?”

“Please don’t.”

“It’d just be a wig.” The more Kuroo thought about it the more he liked the idea. The wig hair would be tameable too.

“Kuroo-san, I think you look fine the way you are.”

“Yeah, but you can recognize me,” Kuroo pointed out.

“You’d have the same face if you had blue hair though.”

“You’re making it a lot harder to find ways to disguise myself,” and admittedly, Kuroo did want to see himself with blue, manageable hair.

“Are you really that famous that you need to disguise yourself?” Hinata asked with a tilt of his head.

Kuroo narrowed his eyes at Hinata, not that Hinata could see it, and reached across the table to pinch at Hinata’s cheeks, “I can’t tell if you’re being cheeky or just oblivious.”

“Ow! Ow! Kuroo-san! Let go! I wasn’t trying to be mean!”

Kuroo glared at Hinata for another second before letting go. “Fine. I don’t think you really have a mean bone anyway. I’m in movies and TV shows enough that I’d be recognizable to most people who keep up with most things.”

“I can be mean.” Hinata huffed, pouting at Kuroo and rubbing his sore cheeks.

“Really? You look like the kind of guy who tries to be mean and feels bad about it three seconds later,” Kuroo mused as he snapped apart his wooden chopsticks.

Hinata mumbled something like “you’re mean” as he broke his chopsticks and started eating.

“Yup. Never said I wasn’t,” Kuroo’s voice was muffled over a mouthful of food.

Hinata stuck his tongue out at him and then went back to eating.

“Cute,” Kuroo chuckled.

Hinata ducked his head when he felt his cheeks turning a light pink, and ignored Kuroo.

Kuroo grinned and leaned over to press a kiss to Hinata’s forehead if only to watch him turn more pink.

Hinata made a small startled noise, turning wide eyes on Kuroo before blushing even brighter and ducking his head again, sinking lower into his chair.

“Cute,” Kuroo repeated, his grin just a bit smug.

“No you.” Hinata mumbled.

“Cute’s not a compliment I get too often, but thanks, Chibi-chan.”

“I’m sure. You probably get hot more often.” Which worked as well.

“Chibi-chan, did you just call me hot?” It was true that that was what he got more often, but it was just too fun to tease Hinata.

“If you’re going to tease me about it I’m taking it back.”

“Aww Chibi-chan, that’s just unfair. I meant it when I said you were cute.”

“I didn’t say I didn’t mean it. I said I would take it back.” Hinata muttered, sinking further in his chair.

Kuroo got up to scooch himself into Hinata’s side of the booth, throwing an arm around his slumped shoulders. “I’ll kiss you until you take back the take back.”

“That might take a while.” Hinata looked up at him through his lashes, trying to will his face to return to a less pink color.

“Oho, you _are_ cheekier than you look.” Kuroo pressed a kiss on both Hinata’s cheeks and the tip of his nose but stopped himself before he could smother Hinata with them. “I’d be happy to keep going, but probably not here.”

“We are in public,” Hinata agreed reluctantly.

Kuroo lightly ruffled Hinata’s hair, detaching himself from him but not before lightly biting his cheek, evoking a startled yelp.

With a satisfied grin, Kuroo returned to his side of the booth, nonchalantly shoving food back into his mouth.

They finished their meal, and as they walked out Hinata mustered up his courage and took Kuroo’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together, while looking at anything but Kuroo.

Kuroo was probably a little too giddy as he squeezed Hinata’s hand. He decided he’d tortured the guy enough for one night and held back the almost instinctive reaction of telling him he was cute. As they reached the theatre parking lot, Kuroo pressed one last kiss to Hinata’s temple. “I’ll see you at the coffee shop? Or was this good enough to get a second date?”

Hinata offered him a shy smile. “I would like to have a second date, but you can still come by the coffee shop.”

“I probably will be as long as my coffee machine stays broken.”

“Why not just get a different coffee maker? I don’t think yours is going to just fix itself.”

“I was thinking about getting another one but then I met a cute barista and decided I could buy coffee instead,” Kuroo grinned down at Hinata.

Hinata flushed all the way to the tips of his ears and then stood on his tiptoes to press a quick kiss to Kuroo’s lips and then gave him a bright smile.

Kuroo felt his smug grin grow into a dumb one and had to physically keep himself from squeezing the life out of Hinata for being as cute as he was. “Chibi-chan, you’re killing me. I might just have to drag you home.”

“I have a morning shift tomorrow, so you probably shouldn’t.”

Kuroo groaned, “Fine, but I’m gonna need twice the coffee if this is how you’re leaving me before work tomorrow.”

“I’ll make sure to remember that when you come in tomorrow.” Hinata leaned up to kiss him one more time before turning to head to his car.

Kuroo sighed but still pumped his arms in victory at the successful first date.

* * *

“I think people like you more than me,” Kuroo observed as he looked at a picture of them online.

“Shh. It’s morning time,” Hinata mumbled, burrowing further under the blankets.

“But people are tweeting about how cute my boyfriend is. I don’t know whether I should be jealous or just excitedly agree.”

“Why did I think you wouldn’t be a morning person? I shouldn’t have moved in with you.”

“I was sure with all that energy you would be a morning person.” Kuroo leaned over to press kisses all over Hinata’s face.

“Noooo. It’s too early to get up.” Hinata halfheartedly pushed Kuroo’s face away.

They’d had to go public when they decided to move in together after almost a year of dating. They’d only been out for a few weeks, and Kuroo kept waking Hinata up in the morning going through twitter and trying to talk to him about it.

“C’mon, don’t you have class to get ready for?”

“No. It was canceled today. Leave me alone.” He pulled the blanket over his head.

“I’m taking that to mean you have time to spend the morning with me then.”

“I have work in a few hours.” The coffee shop had gotten immensely more popular over the past few weeks, and Hinata’s boss had to hire several more people to help Hinata run it.

“So you’ve got a few hours to spend with me.”

“I have a few hours to sleep. And you can join me.”

“I’ll take it.” Kuroo pulled Hinata into his arms, smiling and pressing a kiss to his forehead as Hinata snuggled up to him.

“Don’t you have work?” Hinata asked sleepily.

“No, not toda-” His phone started ringing.

“You have work today.”

“I have work today. Fuck. I’m late.”

“I didn’t know morning people could be late.”

“They can be when they wake up to you in their bed in the morning.”

Even after nearly a year of dating Hinata still went bright red. “Go to work.” He said, pulling the blankets back over his head.

Kuroo grinned, pulling them down to steal one last kiss. “Fine, fine. See you tonight.”


End file.
